A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined mirror and dryer air outlet assembly, and more particularly to a unit where the outlet can be rotated so as to adjust its height relative to a support structure such as a bathroom wall.
B. Description of the Prior Art
There are currently known modular wall mountable electrical dryer units with mirrors (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,601). However, such units do not permit easy adjustment of the dryer outlet position, and thus users of differing heights do not receive equal drying effect without using adapter hoses or, in some cases, assuming uncomfortable positions. There are also available hand-held dryer units (which can be used in front of a wall-mounted mirror). However, these do not permit the user to have both hands free for arranging the hair during drying. Thus, it can be seen that a need has existed for an improved wall mountable combined mirror and dryer outlet assembly.